Spells and Rituals
The Binding Ceremony A binding ceremony is a powerful ritual that is able to bind the magic of a witch, to their coven, by suppressing their individual power. Incantation: Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Water and Blood. By these elements, we bind the circle, and follow in the steps of our ancestors; who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when descent threatens us, in the circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together. Do you accept the circle? All: I accept. Materials and Requirements: Bonfire and members of The Circle. Mother Earth Cleansing Ritual To destroy the dark magic within a witch is to call it out and rid them of it's power before it takes over, which means they have to die. It requires the cosmic power of Mother Earth's four elements to drown and bury the power which is not as powerful enough to kill Cassie Blake. Requirements/Ingredients: Coffin, the symbol of Mother Earth, athame, elderberry tree branch, the witch with dark magic, Soil in order for the spell to work , the witch with dark magic must be willing to participate. The ritual is to be set in the woods and the coffin will act as their altar. A cloth with the symbol of mother earth on it should be placed on top of the coffin. The elderberry tree branch needs to be inside it. The dark witch would need to focus their energy and mind on the middle of the Mother Earth symbol where as the other witch shall scatter soil around the symbol while reciting the incantation "I call on you Mother Earth, element of the physical, may you purge her clean". Afterwards, the blood of the dark witch should be spilled onto the middle of the symbol, where the lines connect. The coffin is to be then opened, revealing the elderberry tree branch. Snap the branch in half after the dark witch hands you the branch, this shall cause the dark witch to be rendered unconscious. By this time, place the witch's body in the coffin and close it. Place the cloth above it in the position where the witch's head should be. Using the athame, plunge it onto the coffin (hitting the middle of the Symbol). Raise your own power and call upon the power of Mother Earth to bury the coffin. The buried witch will die and her Dark Magic will die with her. A isolating spell: No one in, no one out. Witch Cruid Spell This spell was used by the the witch hunters to destroy the bound Circle but the witch hunters failed. Take a small glass bottle and say the Incantation, "let light rise out of darkness," while holding a match over it, in order to activate its capabilities. Then, place a mandrake root, a personal item of the witch to be killed, and a few drops of his/her blood into the bottle. In order to kill them, one must only light a match and drop it inside. The victim will then be burned from the inside out. Incantation: "Let light rise out of darkness". Killing A Dark Witch Spell Make a circle around the dark witch with the Dark Colocasia Root and then burn it with a match. This spell was used by the witch hunter Eben to kill John Blackwell but the plan was foiled. Incantation: "Tenebras Dissipare. Omne Aevum." Requirements And Materials: Dark Colocasia Root, Matches. Commanding Spells Depending upon the size of a spell, some witches are able to cast magic by simply willing for something to happen. Faye Chamberlain first demonstrated this action by commanding the skies to rain down on her, however, as she demanded the sky to pour harder, she accidentally conjured a monsoon. Faye also demonstrated this action when she attempted to unlock her locker, by commanding it to open, also by commanding the door from the room on the boatyard were she was being held prisoner to unlock and open. Aside from Faye Chamberlain, Cassie Blake and Charles Meade also demonstrated this power as Cassie commanded her curtains to open and close, and Charles forced Ethan Conant to temporarily drown. Defensive Spells Multiple spells that are able to defend the attack of a witch. Burning Eye Spell Able to burn the eyes of the assailent. Incantation: "Burning star, blood red eye." Deviltry Spells Multiple spells that deal with the influence of Demons. Demonic Exorcism Able to break the influence of a Demonic Possession. Incantation: "Consummatum est. Diabolo fuge. Diabolo fuge!" Materials and Requirments: Vial of Consecrated Water, a special tree Branch to burn, three Candles, sage. Freedom Spell Able to unleash Demons from a mystical prison. Incantation: "Incipio Serpus Malum." Materials and Requirments: Herbs burnt into ashes forming a circle around the prison, a complete circle to cast the spell. Freedom Reversal Spell Able to reverse the effects of a Freedom Spell. Incantation: "Kleidaria Klodanum." Materials and Requirements: Demon suitcase opened. Suppression Sigil Spell Able to suppress the actions and powers of a Demon. Materials and Requirements: A knife to carve the sigil into the wrist of the Demon. Suppression Sigil Reversal Spell Able to reverse the effects of a Suppression Sigil Spell. Incantation: "Rongaire Balorum Eunarach Vicit Romnia." Materials and Requirements: A magical potion that is created by the spell maker's Blood. Demon Resurrection Spell Incantation: "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi" Requirements and Materials: Blood, a hole in the ground to call up the Demons. To Bring Out Demons From Someone This spell draws the Demons from the possessed and into the spellcaster. Incantation: "Exire Daemonem Voco" Elemental Spells Spells that effect the elements of nature. Water Levitation Spell Able to suspend water droplets in mid-air. Incantation: A drop of water, as light as air. Fire Spells Multiple spells that are able to create and/or extinguish fires and/or heat. To Light A Candle Incantation: "Air around me, grant me fire." To Extinguish Fire Incantation: "No air for fire." To Conjure Heat Incantation: "Fire without flame, bring me heat." To Super Heat An Object Incantation: "Heat of the sun, burn like fire." To Summon Flames And Keep Foes Away Incantation: "Flames, burn back the path." To Set A Fire Incantation: From air to fire, water to stone, join together and burn to the bone. To Control Fire And Use It To Kill Enemies Incantation: "Ignes Dissipare et Vallum" Requirements and Materials: A medallion to channel dark magic. You must also be a witch of dark magic to summon its true power Locator Spells Multiple spells that are able to locate unfound objects and persons. Crystal Locator Spell Incantation: "Thrughain Adhar Thruagort Isham." Materials and Requirements: A map, four candles, Crystal. Blood Tracking Spell Incantation: "Cibè àit tu air an aimsir fhàistineach tusa." Materials and Requirements: Spell caster’s blood, victim. Book of Shadows Tracking Spell Incantation: "Umbra Libre Invenio." Materials and Requirements: Crystal. Miscellaneous Spells A group of random spells. Unlocking Spell This spell unlocks any locks and doors that are focused on. Incantation: Lock, unlock. Electrical Surge Spell Incantation: "Imphatus Bannacd" Requirment and Materials: Crush a Light Bulb Change the Color of Clothes Spell will change the color of the clothing to the desired color. Incantation: "Stitch, thread, and seam change from (current color) to (preferred color)." Requirments and Materials: A piece of clothing Animation Spell Will animate an inannimate object to make it move or appeare as if it were alive. Incantation: "Take flight and dive." Requirement and Materials: A unanimated object. Resurrection Spell Incantation: "Sorem est." Requirements and Materials: Crystal, a fresh dead Corpse. Memory Spell Touch the object, focus on memory and read the spell out loud. Only witches with dark magic can truely use this spell to it's full effect. Incantation: "Corpore intin, comsera en praterum" Requirements and Materials: Something that was in place and time to remember. Expanding Lungs Put your hands on the witch or human that is choking. Incantation: "Breathe" Conjuration of The Lemon and Pins This spell is used to see if the witch that has cast this spell has good or bad luck. Incantation: Scongiuraezinae al Limone Appuntato un Spille Note: If the witch recieves a lemon that has pins of colours (except black) he/she has good fortune. If there are black pins, the witch has brought bad luck. To Bind Magic to the Balcoin Medallion Witches have to form a circle around the fire and hold hands. Then they have to focus on the fire, breathe deeply and slowly. Incantation:"Air we breathe, and fire we feel. By this circle, bind air and fire to metal, and ignite its power." Requirements and Materials: The Balcoin medallion, a circle around a fire. Hypnosis Spell This spell was used by the Witch Hunter Eben to kill John Blackwell by bewitching Cassie Blake. The caster must drop liquified linden root into the eyes and mouth of the victim. Incantation: "Supinus Timeo" Requirments and Materials: Linden Root. Hypnosis Reversal Spell Used to reverse a hypnosis spell. Brings back the will of someone that has been hypnotised or bewitched. Incantation:"By our power, restore his/her will" Requirements: The entire circle. However, stronger witches may be able to cast this by themselves. To Show Hidden Things Incantation: "Hic Tamen Non Hic Ostendo" A Spell For Invoking Dark power To Kill Witches This spell kill's all witches without Balcoin Blood. By burning them from the inside out. Incantation: "Ego vocare te tenebras magicae, exsurge hunc crystallo" Protection spell (novel) incantation: "Sky and sea, keep harm from me. Earth and fire, bring my desire." Spells and Rituals from the novels For an Untrue Lover Stand in the light of the full moon. Take a strand of the lover’s hair and tie knots in it while saying: Incantation: "No peace find. No friend keep. No lover bind. No harvest reap. No repose take. No hunger feed. No thirst slake. No sorrow speed. No debt pay. Rue the day. You wronged me." A Tree/Apple Spell to Find and Bring Someone to You Take an apple and split it in half. Take two sewing needles and put one needle through the eye of the second needle. Bind the needles together with thread. Then put the needles in the apple and close it up again. Tie it with thread so it stays closed. Tie the apple back on the tree and say a few words to tell the tree what you want it to do. Something like: Incantation :'' "Friendly tree, friendly tree bring my special friend to me." Alternate version: "Bud and blossom, leaf and tree. 'Find him, bind him, now to me. 'Shoot and seedling, root and bough,'Threads of love entwine us now." To Hold Evil Harmless Bury the evil object in good moist loam or sand, well covered. The healing powers of the earth will battle with the poison. If the object be not too corrupt it will be purified. A Talisman for Strength Take a smooth and shapely rock. Carve on one side the rising sun and a crescent moon, horns up. On the reverse side carve the words: Incantation: "Strength of stone, be in my bone. Power of light, sustain my fight." To Cast Out Fear and Malignant Emotion Incantation: "Sun by day and moon by night let all dark thoughts be put to flight." The Girl’s Celebration Ritual on The Night of Hecate The Night of Hecate celebrates all of the phases in a woman’s life, Maiden, Mother and Crone, making it a perfect night for the girl’s ritual. Held at a crossroads in honor of Hecate goddess of crossroads and transformation, the girls enter the circle and sit around it. Each takes a candle and lights it saying a virtue or aspect of womanhood that they’d like to celebrate. The candle is then set in the center of the circle. Each girl’s candle once set in the center creates a circle of candles. The white and last candle goes in the center of candles. The girls than show the candles to the elements and get their blessing. The ceremony is to celebrate and affirm what girls are. Faye uses a Red Cinnamon Candle to celebrate Passion Suzan uses an Orange Peach Candle to celebrate Beauty Deborah uses a Yellow Lemon Candle to celebrate Courage Melanie uses a Green Pine Candle to celebrate Wisdom Cassie uses a Blue Bayberry Candle to celebrate Inspiration Laurel uses a Purple Hyacinth Candle to celebrate Compassion Diana uses a White Vanilla Candle to celebrate Purity Divination Rituals to discover a lover Peel an apple in one long spiral. Throw the peel over your shoulder; if it doesn’t break it forms the initial of your true love. Throw a Hazelnut in the fire and say a pair of names. If it pops they’re meant for each other, if not they’re doomed. Incantation: “If he loves me pop and fly, if he hates me burn and die.” To conjure a gorgeous delivery man Cassie and Suzan light pink and red candles around Faye’s living room. Then incense composed of ginger root, cardamom and neroli oil. Faye places red crystals around the room including garnets, carnelians, fire opals and pink tourmalines. Faye wears extra Star Rubies, and Suzan wears a Carnelian necklace. Faye orders 6 pizzas and then waits for the delivery men to arrive. As each arrives the girls invite the boys they like in. Intoxicated by their surroundings the boys are helpless to leave, becoming slaves to the girls. Spells and Ritual Facts • Spells misused can rebound on the person who cast it threefold. • The Master Tools: A Crystal Skull , Leather Garter, Silver Diadem and Silver Bracelet • A circle is cast by going around it with a dagger, water, incense and a lit candle, representing the four elements earth, water, air and fire. • Trees are attuned to things like love and friendship making them good for working spells of that nature. • Red and Orange crystals can be overwhelming and shouldn’t be worn all the time. • Milk of Roses consists of rosewater and oil of sweet Almonds • November 17th The Night of Hecate is a night for fortune telling and Prophecies. Spell Titles in Diana’s Book of Shadows • A charm to cure a sickly child. • To make hens lay. • For protection against fire and water. • To overcome a bad habit. • To find treasure. • To change your luck. • To turn aside evil. • A spell against contagious diseases. • To cause dreams. Category:Spells